1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for carrying out data processing such as program installation (update) whereby data is stored anew, as well as to a program executed by such an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of programs are frequently offered upgrade programs which will upgrade illustratively the functionality and performance of their apparatuses running on the existing programs and which may also fix bugs found in such programs. The currently installed program is upgraded after being replaced as a whole or patched up by a newly installed upgrade program. The new installation may be referred to as an update and the upgrade program as an update program or update data.
Usually, a chargeable program can be installed correctly only if an authentication password (also called an install key) is input following legitimate acquisition by the user. Where this type of program demanding the input of the install key upon installation is to be updated, the update may be carried out with or without another input of the install key. Whether or not to let the program be updated without the install key input is decided on by the program vendor after consideration of various circumstances.